


Ribbon

by MagicRobot



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Sentient Jaegers, mini jaegers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh comes home with a strange object.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a tumblr AU in which the Jaegers are tiny and sentient.

Gipsy watched from his position on the floor as Raleigh entered the room, a box clutched under one arm. Curious, Gipsy waddled after him, chirping to get his attention.

  
Raleigh paused, glancing down at Gipsy. Smiling softly, he crouch down until he was eye level with Gipsy. He presented the box in front of him, of which Gipsy eagerly got to work inspecting the colorful wrapping.

  
"It’s a gift," explained Raleigh, patiently allowing Gipsy to satisfied his curiosity. The Jaeger pulled at the paper covering slightly, tearing it a little in his excitement. Raleigh pulled back a little, admonishing him lightly before he continued. “You get gifts on special occasions. Like a birthday. Today is my birthday and Mako gave me this gift."

  
Nodding his understanding, Gipsy reached for the “gift" once more, even more curious about it. Raleigh held it out to him, trusting him not to destroy it further. Gipsy chirred as he inspected it in finer detail, his optics trailing along the bright red ribbon that encircled it.

  
He touched the ribbon reverently, his digits circling the loops at the top. It was shiny and eye catching and Gipsy was absolutely enamored.

  
Raleigh smiled. “You like the ribbon, Gips?"

  
Gipsy’s optics widened as Raleigh placed the box on the floor, dismantling the loops at the top, and sliding the ribbon off of the, “gift." He beckoned Gipsy closer, the ribbon clutched tightly in his hands. Shuffling forward, Gipsy stood stock-still as Raleigh looped the colorful strip around his neck, tying it in the same style it had been on the box.  
Gipsy pawed at the new addition, not sure what to make of it. Patting his helm affectionately, Raleigh stood, the box once again placed under his arm.

  
"Looks good on you, Gips."


End file.
